In My Defense
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Mr. Bennett finally speaks a few words in his defense.


**Fan Fiction**

**P&P**

**In My Defense**

**Mr. Bennett**

**I do not own the copyrights to Pride and Prejudice**

**Note: This idea actually came about because of a friendly debate - one I found quiet interesting and entertaining - and other information from books I have read.** **I have no made an attempt to write in Jane Austen's style as that is her own, so, if you are looking for 'authentic' writing -you will not find it here.**

Over the years I have heard people label me selfish, silly, worse than Wickam at times and such. I've been criticized for my sarcasm, use of irony and such in dealing with my wife and children. I have also been chastised for hiding in my library and letting my house go to ruin. And over the years -while hearing this talk - I have chosen to remain silent knowing the only person that had to - in the end- live with me was my wife and I for the girls would grow, marry and leave home. My wife… a source of source from which my critics have loved to draw from - and even sympathize with. It is that source which I would chose to say a few words in my defense.

First, many men of my generation were told over and over 'leave the raising of your daughters to their mothers' -which I did. I was also told by my grandmother, my mother, aunts and other female relatives - in regards to my wife's nerves; she'll grow out of it, all young wives are like that at first. Etc. - I believed them.

Believing them did little good when Jane came along and my wife was still as flighty as ever. My male relatives told me 'take a firm hand, show her who's boss, and such. I did all that -nothing phased the woman and I came to believe the woman had no real brains.

No brains, is that too harsh of a statement for one's own wife? Maybe, but I knew not what else to think for no matter what I did it fell on barren soil.

. In time I felt I had to two choices ….hide in my study, behind irony, sarcasm, and snide remarks in front of - and behind - others backs. Or I simply could divorce my wife and run to another.

Divorce might have been an option - had we lived in another time - but even then we had five children. Leaving her - I felt - was no longer an option. Besides, Elizabeth was the apple of my eye and she held my heart as only a Daddy's girl can do.

My heart, Elizabeth…another source of which I was judged harshly and which I will say a few words. My unfair treatment of my children is what I believe I've heard said over and over. I've also heard vocal complaints against me for being so vocal against them in public? Should I have done it? Probably not, but hindsight is twenty-twenty and there's nothing I can do about it now. As to the first question…I say what parent treats their children exactly the same. I've been told there are those that do it, even had a few that have come up to me and claim to do it. Therefore, I've watched and - while the treatment may be extremely similar - I have spotted differences all the same.

Jane seemed to have this natural knack of being able to see beyond my vocal words and never truly held it against me, Elizabeth had my knack in the usage of irony and -while she called me silly- like her sister - did not begrudge me. Mary - she had far more brains then my sarcastic tongue may have shown her to hold, and even she -behind closed doors; with no one watching- acknowledged that awareness to me. My youngest? She had as much brains as her mother, and the second to youngest followed. Though I must say she amazed me by settling down far more than I thought possible once Lydia was out of the picture. So, maybe I haven't served time well, but served it I have.

Would I like to turn back the hands of time? Would I like to have a chance to do it over? No, and why not? Because by going back I would lose all I had learned and after all is said and done? My main defense is - the same as yours I dare say - I am human. And as a human I suppose I could have done better, but - with the habit of being that creature - we all make mistakes. It's simply a fact that some make more than others. Has what I've said been a lousy defense? I think it really doesn't matter and if you wish to make judgment against me for it - be my guest - I'll just make sure when you cross over and meet me I'll make sure one of your modern day inventions has been installed. I believe it's called a revolving door.


End file.
